Pansélinos
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: "Et la lune, à son acmé, éclairait le Sanctuaire de sa pâle lumière." Ce n'était qu'une soirée comme les autres pourtant, une soirée marquée par une simple réunion en compagnie de leur déesse. Mais les voilà qu'ils disparaissent un par un dans la nuit, avalés par un ennemi qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à identifier... Ennemi, vraiment? [OS défi Halloween 2019 - pour Nia222]


_Bonsoir bonsoir! _

_Me voici encore une fois pour le défi Halloween proposé par nos adorables **Sea-Rune** et **Arthygold**! Le voici le voilà, j'espère qu'on est dans le thème. En effet, j'avais le choix entre deux thème: frisson/lune et folie/perte de soi, en plus d'autres pairings qui m'ont d'abord embêtés au début. Je me retrouvais avec des spectres (que je ne maîtrise pas assez) et un duo de chevaliers d'or sur qui je n'avais encore jamais vraiment écrit. _

_Damn. _

_Mais... J'ai relevé le défi, et me voici! J'ai hésité à écrire sur folie/perte de soi, mais avec Saga je me suis dit que le thème avait été vu et revu... J'ai donc voulu tester quelque chose de différent. J'ai aussi longuement hésité à rajouter un autre des couples, mais il serait un peu tombé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Je m'en suis donc tenue à un..._

_Merci à une certaine personne (tu vas te reconnaître, mais je ne vais pas te citer sinon on va nous taper sur les doigts) de m'avoir relu! _

_**Nya222**, cet OS est pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira!_

_Note: Pensélinos signifie "Pleine Lune". Original vous me direz._

* * *

_Thème : Frisson/Lune_

_Couple : Saga/Camus_

* * *

Pensélinos

.

Jabu grimpait les escaliers du second temple avec un flegme qui trahissait son ennui, l'armure de la Licorne sur le dos. L'air frais frappait son visage, et un frisson vint le secouer alors qu'une brise glaciale s'infiltra dans son armure. Il pesta un instant à voix basse, se frotta les avant-bras pour se réchauffer et reprit sa marche. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être au Sanctuaire ce soir-là. Pour tout avouer, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il devait venir à l'une de ces stupides réunions de chevalerie organisée par Saori Kido, aka la déesse Athéna. C'était peut-être un moyen pour tout le monde de discuter des plans à venir, des changements qui allaient s'opérer ou encore de la nouvelle dispute des dieux, mais Jabu ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi _lui_ devait venir. Des chevaliers de bronzes – sans compter la bande à Seiya – il était à chaque fois le seul à se présenter, les autres n'osant jamais pénétrer le lieu sacré.

Et par conséquent, il était à chaque fois le seul type presque complètement humain à s'y emmerder.

Mais, ça faisait plaisir à Athéna, alors il venait.

Il étouffa un bâillement quand, soudain, un craquement à sa droite attira son attention. Jabu se stoppa net, plissa les yeux et tenta d'apercevoir ce qui avait pu faire cet étrange bruit. Les ombres des arbres et des piliers dansaient doucement sous la lumière éclatante de la pleine lune. Au loin, un oiseau chanta, et un nouveau petit craquement se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr et certain d'avoir parfaitement entendu quelque chose. D'un pas lent – et mal assuré – le jeune chevalier s'approcha de la bordure des escaliers, décidé à trouver ce qui se cachait derrière les buissons.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Le voilà devant un premier arbuste.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pas de réponse. Cependant, son instinct d'équidé lui chuchotait – ou plutôt lui hurlait aux oreilles – que quelque-chose clochait. Alors il s'approcha lentement du buisson et en écarta les feuillages, quand son visage suspicieux se transforma en une grimace d'horreur pure. Il recula d'un pas, trébucha sur le rebord de marbre du chemin et s'étala de tout son long sur le dos. Jabu tenta de se relever, quand une ombre vint le recouvrir entièrement, signalant la présence d'un ennemi derrière lui. Terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de voir et par l'horrible aura de mort qui se dégageait de l'attaquant, il ne put que tourner la tête avec une lenteur insupportable, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche déformée en une grimace terrorisée.

Un coup.

Et sa tête roula au sol.

* * *

« Saga, il serait temps d'y aller, la déesse Athéna ne va pas apprécier notre retard. »

Assis dans le salon du temple des Gémeaux, Camus lisait tranquillement un livre et n'avait même pas daigné relever la tête pour vérifier l'heure. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils étaient tous les deux en retard sans regarder l'horloge placardée sur le mur. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas être en retard, mais lui qui avait toujours été à cheval sur la bienséance et sur les bonnes manières, arriver après l'heure prévue n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pour Saga, c'était encore autre chose : soit il était ponctuel, soit il était capable de ne tout simplement pas se montrer. Mais ce soir-là le chevalier du Verseau était déterminé à l'emmener à cette fichue réunion, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Saga… répéta-t'il sans bouger d'un iota. Dépêche-toi. »

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Il baissa son livre, releva la tête et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à s'éclipser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Connaissant l'animal, c'était tout à fait possible. Camus poussa un lourd soupir, posa son livre sur la table et commença à partir à la recherche de son amant. Il marcha dans la maison des Gémeaux, jusqu'à arriver sur le perron du temple, éclairé par une lune éblouissante. L'astre était si rond, si proche qu'on pouvait presque y voir de nuit comme de jour, permettant ainsi au Verseau d'observer les alentours. Pourtant il ne vit aucun mouvement, aucune manifestation de cosmos lui indiquant la présence de l'autre chevalier. Seuls les oliviers étendaient leurs ombres sur le sol, un oiseau de nuit perché sur leurs frêles branches.

La nuit serait particulièrement belle ce soir, dommage qu'elle soit gâchée par une énième réunion au sommet. Camus secoua la tête, se disant qu'il y aura d'autres nuits comme celle-ci et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand un mouvement derrière-lui attira son attention.

« Saga ? demanda-t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Le susnommé sortit des ombres pour s'approcher de lui, un air faussement embêté sur le visage.

« Excuse-moi, je faisais quelque-chose.

\- Je vois ça, soupira Camus. Allons-y, nous allons définitivement être en retard.

\- Hm, peux-tu y aller devant ? Je dois finir… un truc. »

Forcément, songea le Verseau. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que son attitude l'intriguait plus que d'ordinaire. Il savait Saga secret, mais son regard fuyant et sa mine soudainement impassible attirait sa faible curiosité. Il s'approcha donc doucement, avant de se planter devant lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« Saga… qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

\- Moi ? Rien, juste des plans de domination divine et de trahison… tu sais, les trucs habituels.

\- Saga, tu - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre chevalier le fit taire en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres, un petit sourire mutin crispé sur les siennes. Quelque chose stressait le chevalier, mais Camus savait qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à en connaître la cause. Du moins, pas immédiatement.

« J'arrive tout de suite, je t'assure, se força à sourire Saga.

\- … Bien, je préviendrai les autres, finit-il par acquiescer; avant de reprendre : même si le sarcasme te va bien, je préférerai que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes blagues que Deathmask… Un, c'est déjà bien assez. »

Saga pouffa doucement, et les deux chevaliers se ré-embrassèrent quelques instants avant de se séparer. Camus décida d'ignorer la lueur inquiète qui brillait au fond des yeux de son amant, et fit demi-tour pour repartir en direction du Palais du Grand Pope, là où devait se trouver la réunion en présence de Shion et d'Athéna. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Saga et lui se côtoyaient, au début par pur politesse, à présent par « grand intérêt » l'un envers l'autre. En cette période de paix, il fallait bien s'occuper… Si des chevaliers comme Deathmask et Milo décidaient de faire passer le temps en maltraitant les recrues, lui avait décidé de se poser et de profiter du bon temps. À force de mourir une fois, deux fois, trois fois, il s'était fait la remarque que c'était peut-être le moment de souffler un peu. Surprenamment, il avait trouvé le repos en la présence de Saga, chez qui il appréciait le calme et la douceur dont-il pouvait faire preuve.

Contrairement à d'autres, Saga était quelqu'un de très cultivé et de très réfléchi, qui pouvait faire preuve de grande bonté. Il était aussi assez discret et mystérieux, n'essayant jamais de s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres, et le Verseau s'était petit à petit attaché à lui. Leurs soirées consistaient donc à prendre un thé ensemble en discutant théâtre ou politique, parfois débattant sur un sujet sur lequel ils n'étaient pas d'accord – même si il avait abandonné ses idées de destruction du monde, le Gémeau pouvait avoir des idées assez extrêmes et arrêtées selon les sujets. C'était agréable, et le Verseau ne comptait pas arrêter d'ici-là.

Il finit par arriver devant le lieu de réunion, et s'arrêta avant d'y pénétrer. Camus leva un bras pour faire un geste de la main et l'armure du Verseau vint s'équiper d'elle-même sur son corps. Lors des réunions entre eux, les chevaliers d'or ne s'équipaient jamais de leur armure, préférant une tenue plus confortable pour discuter. Cependant, en présence des chevaliers divins et de la déesse Athéna, tous arrivaient vêtu de leur armure, comme avant une bataille. Si d'extérieur certains invoquaient le respect pour leur déesse, tous savaient parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une pure question de fierté afin de ne pas perdre la face devant les chouchous d'Athéna, aka Seiya et sa bande. C'était pour eux un besoin de rappeler à ces insolents que, divin ou non, ils restaient des chevaliers de _bronzes_ et que _eux_ étaient les chevaliers d'ors.

Il entra enfin dans la salle de réunion, visiblement l'un des derniers à arriver. Même Deathmask – qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à venir à une réunion sur six – était présent, les bras croisés et la mine agacée. Ils étaient donc au complet autour de la table, Saga encore absent. Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga étaient dans un coin de la pièce, à marmonner entre eux un peu violemment, leurs armures sur le dos. Camus salua Shion puis son disciple d'un signe de tête, puis alla s'asseoir sur la grande table aux côtés d'Aphrodite et Shura.

« Pile en retard, s'amusa le chevalier des Poissons. Occupé ?

\- J'attendais Saga, expliqua-t'il, mais il arrivera finalement en retard. La déesse ?

\- En retard aussi, des choses à régler sur l'Olympe apparemment… des histoires de famille j'imagine. »

Camus hocha la tête, puis un éclat de voix attira son attention. Seiya venait de hausser le ton contre son grand ami Shiryu, passablement mécontent.

« Et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas normal !

\- Allons, ce n'est pas la peine de -

\- Bien sûr que si c'est la peine ! Tu es encore aveugle ou quoi ? »

Le jeune chevalier agitait ses bras dans tous les sens comme un enfant en colère, le visage rouge à cause de sa frustration et les yeux roulants dans ses orbites. Autour de la table, Shura poussa un profond soupir et Milo marmonna des menaces dans sa barbe inexistante. L'heure n'était certainement pas aux querelles, et Camus pouvait bien voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir à intervenir.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement Mû; le plus apte d'entre eux à gérer des disputes d'adolescents.

\- Jabu, le chevalier de bronze de la Licorne, n'est toujours pas là. Ce n'est pas normal !

\- Et moi je te dis que ça ne m'étonne pas venant de lui, soupira Shiryu. Il n'est pas obligé de venir à ces réunions.

\- Sauf qu'il m'avait dit qu'il venait, et que ce n'est pas normal », rétorqua immédiatement Seiya en croisant les bras.

Tous les chevaliers d'ors poussèrent un soupir discret. Mû lança un regard à Camus, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se mêler de ça et le pauvre Bélier lui répondit par une moue accusatrice. Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas l'aider, mais Camus commençait lui aussi à se demander pourquoi Saga n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il lui avait dit qu'il venait, donc il pouvait lui faire confiance là-dessus. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver _aussi_ en retard que ça.

« Saga et la déesse ne sont toujours pas là, tempéra Mû au bout d'un moment. Nous pouvons encore patienter, ça arrive à tout le monde d'arriver en retard. »

Seiya renifla d'un air insolent – ce qui fit se crisper Deathmask, qui ne semblait pas apprécier cette marque d'irrespect – mais ne répondit rien. Toutefois, Camus devait reconnaître l'étrange atmosphère qui pesait au sein de la pièce, comme si quelque-chose allait leur tomber dessus. Il était clair que tous ses confrères étaient sur le qui-vive, certains anormalement immobiles, d'autres gigotant de mal-être sur leur chaise sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, car Milo lui jeta un regard inquiet, Shaka fronçait les sourcils et Aldébaran triturait sa corne cassée avec malaise. Même Shion était surprenamment silencieux, les mains placées sous son menton et le regard balayant l'ensemble de la pièce.

Dehors, la lune brillait toujours autant. Un silence prit place au sein des chevaliers alors qu'un rayon lunaire vint éclairer le centre de la table. C'était… étonnement calme. C'était même suspect. Camus fit la grimace, et se leva avant de parler :

« Je vais aller voir si je trouve Saga et le chevalier de la Licorne.

\- Laisse-moi aller voir, le coupa soudainement Shion en se levant à son tour; sortant de son mutisme. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose… »

Le Verseau hésita un instant, mais il finit par se rasseoir devant le regard insistant de son Grand Pope. Ce dernier avait toujours eu une meilleure sensibilité que les autres, si bien qu'il serait le premier à se rendre compte de quelque-chose si jamais un problème était survenu. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il y aille, effectivement. Il regarda donc Shion repartir de son temple, non sans froncer les sourcils en entendant Seiya maugréer et s'agacer. Fort heureusement, son disciple à lui n'était pas aussi impertinent que le chevalier Pégase…

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le silence revint peser sur l'ensemble des chevaliers. Dohko tapait des doigts sur la table avec une mine sombre, Shura étouffa un bâillement et Aïolia se replaça sur sa chaise. Dans leur coin, les bronzes avaient repris un bavardage à mi-voix, coupant court au silence par des chuchotements de plus en plus stridents. Ils s'agaçaient, faisaient du bruit et montraient leur mécontentement à base de petits soupirs et de bruits de pas. Camus tourna la tête pour observer le reste des chevaliers d'or, et sa bouche força une légère grimace lorsqu'il vit que Deathmask commençait à perdre sérieusement patience. Shion absent, Athéna toujours sur l'Olympe – ou il-ne-savait-où – il allait être difficile de calmer les ardeurs meurtrières du Cancer.

Fort heureusement, du moins pour les chevaliers de bronzes, le chevalier se contenta de hausser la voix avec acrimonie :

« Eh les mioches ! Tenez-vous tranquille un peu, ça nous emmerde déjà d'attendre comme ça, alors commencez pas à nous titiller les nerfs.

\- T'as qu'à partir si ça te fait chier ! rétorqua immédiatement Seiya. Un meurtrier comme toi n'a rien à faire ici.

\- Parce qu'un gamin stupidement chanceux à sa place peut-être ? siffla-t'il.

\- Plus qu'un traître à sa déesse en tout cas. »

L'ambiance chuta encore d'un cran, et Camus se surprit à sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Quelque-chose n'allait pas, comme si une pression malmenait leur patience et leur esprit, les forçant à se concentrer plus que d'habitude pour ne pas exploser. C'était lourd, une menace planant juste au-dessus de leur tête, écrasant leur poumon pour ensuite les vider de leur air. Deathmask fit mine de se relever, prêt à en découdre avec le jeune chevalier, mais Dohko et Aioros furent plus rapides que lui. L'air courroucé, le chevalier de la Balance frappa la table de son poing pour calmer les choses, et tous tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Il suffit ! gronda-t'il. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer, mais pour parler du futur du Sanctuaire et de la Terre en présence de ses défenseurs. Si la présence d'un des nôtres vous déplaît, je vous demanderai de partir. »

Un silence pantois accueillit la réprimande de Dohko. Le chevalier du Cancer claqua de la langue, et Seiya baissa les yeux vers le sol, embarrassé.

« Bien. Deathmask, j'aimerais que tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus de patience. Et Seiya, je te prierai de montrer un peu plus de respect pour tes aînés. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Si le Pégase hocha la tête, compréhensif et le dos droit, Deathmask se contenta de détourner les yeux, une grimace de colère figée sur ses lèvres. Pour sûr, se faire reprendre par un autre chevalier devant d'autres chevaliers devait le contrarier, Camus ne pouvait que le comprendre. Cependant, se battre était interdit et bien que cette règle ait été bafouée de nombreuses fois auparavant, ce n'était pas une raison pour recommencer.

« Tout le monde est à cran, soupira Aphrodite. Cette attente n'en finit pas, c'est difficilement supportable.

\- En effet… murmura Aïolia en réponse. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous autant sur les nerfs ? »

Nouveau silence.

Camus était nerveux. Oui, pourquoi ? De quoi devaient-ils se méfier ? Pourquoi il y avait-il cette pression si dense dans l'atmosphère, qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant jouer avec leurs nerfs ? Le Verseau songea immédiatement à la présence d'un intrus, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer dans l'immédiat. Il ne ressentait aucune menace particulière, aucun cosmos agressif, si ce n'était cette ambiance étrangement maussade et tendue qui régnait en leur sein. Il était difficile d'accuser les spectres et les marinas d'intrusion ou de tentative d'attaque, étant donné qu'Hadès et Poséidon avaient tous deux signé un pacte de non-agression… du moins jusqu'à la prochaine réincarnation. Alors, quel genre d'ennemi pouvait leur donner la chair de poule à ce point ? Il serra les poings et se redressa sur sa chaise, les muscles tendus et la mâchoire serrée.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Et Shion et Saga qui ne reviennent pas, grimaça Milo, je n'aime pas -

\- Son cosmos a disparu. »

Camus tourna la tête pour observer avec stupeur Mû qui venait de se lever, son teint blanchâtre trahissant sa panique derrière son masque neutre.

« Comment ça « disparu » ? le héla Aoïola avec nervosité. Ne me dis pas comme m -

\- Non comme… disparu. Il n'est plus ici, au Sanctuaire. »

Des exclamations et des questions fusèrent dans tous les sens. Aldébaran et Milo commencèrent à se jeter hors de la salle pour aller chercher leur Grand Pope, alors que Shaka et Aphrodite cherchaient un cosmos ennemi qui pouvait potentiellement être à l'origine de cette disparition. Camus se leva à son tour, le sang battant dans les tempes à l'idée que Saga puisse avoir disparu lui aussi, quand Aioros demanda le calme.

« S'il-vous plaît, calmez-vous ! déclara-t'il d'une voix forte. Il faut qu'on s'organise. Mû, avant toute chose, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par disparu ? Il s'est téléporté ? »

Le Bélier secoua la tête, avant d'expliquer, les sourcils froncés :

« Non, c'est différent. Il n'est… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais… C'est comme si il avait été effacé. » il grimaça à cette idée, puis reprit immédiatement : « il faut qu'on aille voir. Surtout que quelque-chose cloche, on dirait qu'il reste - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un craquement inexplicable se fit entendre. Juste derrière lui, une fissure apparue dans l'espace, comme si ce n'était qu'un décor qu'on détruisait et fracassait morceau par morceau. Une main noire s'empara du chevalier pour l'y traîner à une vitesse telle que, avec la surprise et la compréhension, personne n'eut la possibilité d'intervenir. Seul Shura parvint à se jeter en avant pour essayer de le rattraper, en vain. C'est avec horreur que Camus vit son ami se faire entraîner dans les limbes, une grimace de surprise scotchée sur le visage.

La faille se referma aussitôt.

« BORDEL, explosa Deathmask. QUI-QUE TU SOIS, MONTRE TOI CONNARD !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ?

\- Surtout, restez sur vos gardes !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des spectres ? »

Les chevaliers avaient tous bondi hors de leur siège, tous leurs sens affûtés afin d'essayer de trouver l'ennemi et d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Les chevaliers de bronzes s'étaient joins à eux, le visage crispé par la peur et l'incompréhension. Le craquement horrible qui avait suivi l'apparition et la disparition de la faille avait cessé, ne laissant place qu'à un silence de plomb. Ils s'étaient tous figés, essayant de ressentir le moindre cosmos, la moindre énergie qui pouvait leur permettre de leur signaler la présence d'un intrus. Mais, Camus avait beau se concentrer, il ne sentait rien, comme si Shion et Mû avaient été effacés… Et Saga aussi. Le Verseau avait beau chercher, encore et encore, Saga faisait lui aussi parti des cosmos manquants. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa dans son dos alors qu'il repensait à l'expression inquiète de son conjoint, expression qu'il avait vu et ignoré. _Imbécile_.

« Je ne ressens pas Saga non plus, murmura Aphrodite d'une voix basse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, grommela Dohko. Il faut qu'on parte à leur recherche.

\- Et comment ? s'agaça Milo. Ils ont _disparu_, tu veux qu'on les recherche où ?

\- Dans le Sanctuaire. »

C'était Shaka qui venait de prendre la parole. Les sourcils froncés, il paraissait terriblement concentré, mais Camus pouvait deviner à son expression qu'il peinait à maintenir cette concentration.

« Je les sens… expliqua-t'il. Ils ne sont pas loin. C'est faible, très faible, mais ils ne sont pas loin. Mais c'est étrange, j'ai pu ressentir le cosmos de l'ennemi pendant un instant, et… Je n'ai pas pu déterminer qui c'était – spectre, marina, dieu… mais j'ai simplement pu comprendre ses intentions.

\- Qui étaient ? demanda Aldébaran.

\- Une forme de… lassitude ? Je n'ai pas bien compris. Je ne sais pas ce que voulait cet ennemi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça l'ennuyait, mais il avait aussi l'air… très impatient.

\- Quoi, faire disparaître trois de nos camarades, ça l'ennui ? railla Aïolia avec aigreur. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on les cherche dans tout le Sanctuaire ?

\- Du moins on essaye. Je propose qu'on se sépare et -

\- Attendez, les coupa Shiryu, et si l'ennemi en avait après Athéna ? Et si c'était une ruse ? »

Camus vit Dohko froncer les sourcils. En effet, la possibilité que ce soit une diversion n'était pas impossible… Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent savoir _qui_ les attaquait, et pour quelle raison exacte. Le chevalier de la Balance ferma les yeux quelques instants comme pour réfléchir, avant de les rouvrir et de déclarer :

« On ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire. Voici ce que je propose : les chevaliers divins restent ici, à protéger Athéna tandis que nous, chevaliers d'or, partons à la recherche de cet ennemi et de nos camarades. Aldébaran, Shaka, inspectez les maisons. Shura, Aphrodite et Deathmask, je veux que vous alliez dans les jardins. Milo et Camus, vous irez au Colisée et ferez un tour dans l'ancienne réserve des gardes. Pour finir, Aioros, Aiolia et moi fouilleront le reste du Sanctuaire et l'extérieur. »

La proposition n'en était pas vraiment une au ton du vieux chevalier, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le contredire. Tous hochèrent la tête, même les chevaliers de bronzes, conscients de l'enjeu que représentait cette attaque. Camus fut soulagé de voir que personne ne semblait vouloir se rebeller ou râler à cause des ordres de Dohko, et tenta une dernière fois de contacter Saga avant de d'abandonner. Le vide qu'il ressentait alors qu'il essayait d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son cosmos, lui donnait mal au cœur au point d'avoir envie de vomir. Il avait l'habitude pourtant, avec toutes les guerres qu'ils avaient vécu, de perdre des camarades. Mais en ce temps de paix si fragile, s'en était trop pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ses confrères chevaliers tomber les uns après les autres pour ensuite revenir, comme si de rien n'était, comme si il n'étaient que de simples pantins dans les mains de dieux misanthropes.

Milo dut ressentir son malaise, car il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule, un regard compatissant brillant dans le fond de ses yeux.

« On va les retrouver, chuchota-t'il. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Camus lui fit un petit mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement, sa nausée disparaissant petit à petit. Oui, ils allaient les retrouver. C'était différent cette fois-ci : le cosmos qu'ils avaient ressenti ne semblait pas être celui d'un dieu, et Athéna n'était pas loin. Ils allaient les retrouver.

C'était une certitude.

« Bien, allons-y, termina Dohko d'une voix grave. Je veux être prévenu du moindre mouvement, du moindre combat, d'accord ? Et surtout, quoi qu'il arrive : personne ne doit se séparer ! »

Sur ces mots, tous les groupes partirent à leur recherche, laissant les bronzes seuls dans la salle de réunion. Camus et Milo s'élancèrent en direction de l'immense Colisée, dévalant la falaise au lieu de passer par les maisons afin d'y arriver le plus rapidement possible. Une fois en bas, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux afin d'observer les environs et de se concentrer sur le moindre mouvement qui pourrait attirer leur attention. Ils venaient d'atterrir sur la route de pavés menant au point d'entraînement qui sous-plombait la falaise, tous leurs sens affûtés. Au bout de quelques secondes sans rien n'entendre, ni voir, Camus fit signe à Milo de commencer à s'avancer.

La lune à son apogée dans le ciel éclairait leur chemin comme en en plein jour, projetant les ombres des colonnes et des arbres sur le sol nu. Elle brillait tant qu'il était impossible d'apercevoir la moindre étoile, un ciel presque gris entourant leur Sanctuaire. C'était un tableau sur-réaliste, comme si ils avaient quitté leur véritable monde et qu'ils avaient traversé les dimensions pour se retrouver sur une pâle copie de la Terre. Encore une fois, le sentiment de mal-être et de lourdeur l'envahi à nouveau, et le Verseau serra la mâchoire alors qu'il maudissait l'envahisseur qui avait osé troubler leur tranquillité.

« Cette lune me met mal à l'aise… fit soudainement Milo en regardant vers le ciel. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai préféré une nuit noire ou…

\- Au moins, cela nous permet de mieux voir, rétorqua Camus avec pragmatisme. Sachant que l'ennemi parvient à masquer son cosmos, tous nos autres sens sont indispensables.

\- Hm, ce n'est pas faux. »

Il se tut, et ils continuèrent leur avancée en silence. Pas un oiseau, pas un insecte ne chantait. Tout était calme, silence assourdissant leur plombant l'ouïe. Ils finirent par arriver dans le Colisée, vide de toute âme et de personne. Pas de cosmos, pas d'ennemi les attendant avec des chevaliers morts ou inconscients à ses côtés : rien. Camus ne savait pas si il aurait mieux fallu trouver quelque-chose, quelqu'un autre que ce vide parmi le sable de l'arène. Il grinça des dents, et commença à faire tout le tour dans l'espoir de trouver un indice.

« Camus ! Il n'y a rien, laisse. On devrait chercher ailleurs, on a toute la partie des gardes à faire.

\- Je veux être sûr de rien louper », répliqua le Verseau d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le ton ne dut pas plaire à Milo, car le chevalier se posta devant lui, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« Écoute Camus, ça ne sert à rien de courir partout et de s'énerver parce qu'on ne trouve rien, tempêta-t'il. On cherche tous, et dès qu'Athéna sera de retour, elle sera mise au courant et pourra nous donner des indices. Si ça se trouve, sa présence sur l'Olympe et cette disparition y sont pour quelque chose !

\- Quoi, un énième dieu à décider de se venger de notre déesse en s'attaquant à nous ? marmonna Camus en le toisant à son tour. On ne peut pas non plus rester les bras croisés, alors que nos camarades sont en danger.

\- Nos camarades sont aussi des chevaliers d'or, ils peuvent se défendre ! Bien sûr que nous allons tout faire pour les aider, mais s'énerver et tourner en rond ne les fera pas revenir plus vite. »

Camus détourna le regard, un peu honteux. Bien sûr que ça ne servait à rien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir l'angoisse lui serrer l'estomac jusqu'à faire remonter une bile amer dans sa bouche. Il savait garder la tête froide, mais il n'avait pas envie que les événements passés se répètent. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ses camarades à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre Saga.

« Tu n'es pas seul à t'inquiéter… Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, ou juste d'une oreille pour être entendu, je suis là. »

Le sourire de Milo, profondément doux, eut le mérite de le calmer. Camus inspira profondément et lui sourit doucement en retour.

« Merci. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir un ami comme toi à nos côtés. »

Et il se détourna pour se diriger vers la caserne des gardes dans l'espoir de trouver des indices, sans voir le sourire du Scorpion se changer en une grimace profondément attristée. Une lueur de chagrin et de jalousie dans le fond des yeux, il retint un soupir et se lança à la suite de son « ami », maudissant le jour où Saga était arrivé dans sa vie.

Camus, inconscient des états d'âme de Milo, continua son avancée sous le clair de lune qui montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Aucun de leurs camarades ne les avaient contacté pour le moment, prouvant qu'ils étaient eux aussi encore en train d'inspecter les lieux. Il était inimaginable d'imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait jouer aussi facilement avec eux, au sein même de leur Sanctuaire, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis et en pleine forme. Qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas un ennemi banal et il ne pouvait se permettre de le prendre à la légère.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment des gardes, prêt à y entrer, quand un appel mental de Shura les fit se figer.

« _Deathmask s'est fait avoir ! Quelque-chose ne va pas, on dirait que -_ »

Un cri, ou plutôt un grincement strident les obligea à poser un genou par terre, les mains sur leurs tempes afin de calmer la douleur qui éclatait dans leur crâne. Le bruit dura quelques secondes, puis s'évanouit en même temps que le cosmos du Capricorne. Sans même se poser de question, Milo et Camus s'élancèrent à toute vitesse.

« Les jardins du Sanctuaire ! s'exclama Milo. Allons-y ! »

Armure sur le dos, les deux chevaliers usèrent de leur 7ème sens pour se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière : arrivant ainsi aux jardins en un temps record.

Trop tard.

Les fleurs du jardin qu'Aphrodite adorait tant avaient été balayées, des pétales rouges et blanches volant dans tous les sens. Des dalles avaient été brisées, synonyme de bataille, et une étrange odeur de froid et de mort régnait dans l'atmosphère, indiquant de Deathmask avait invoqué son _Seki __Shiki Mekai Ha_ pour se défendre. Camus s'avança prudemment sur le champ de bataille alors que Milo donna un coup de pied de rage dans un caillou qui traînait non loin. Le caillou alla se cogner contre un rocher, puis dégringola le long de la falaise sur laquelle les jardins avaient été posés.

« Putain ! s'écria le Scorpion. Fait chier !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Camus les sourcils froncés. On dirait qu'ils se sont battus contre quelque-chose.

\- Ou quelqu'un. Il y a bel et bien un ennemi dans le Sanctuaire. Merde, comment ça se fait qu'il soit si fort que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faut qu'on retrouve Shaka et les autres, ce n'est pas bon de rester séparé. »

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une vague de terreur les prit à la gorge et à l'estomac, les empêchant de bouger d'un seul centimètre. Derrière eux, quelque-chose venait de s'élever à travers l'ombre de la roche avec une lenteur insupportable. Ni Camus, ni Milo ne parvinrent à se retourner pour voir ce qui venait de sortir, paralysés par une peur illogique et qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais ressenti. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir, c'était que cette chose était derrière eux, un cosmos monstrueux et nauséabond s'échappant d'un corps qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer. Le chevalier du Verseau sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, d'une froideur qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Lui qui avait l'habitude des plus grands froids, il se sentait glacé par cette peur qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure que le cosmos s'approchait d'eux.

Soudain, plus rien ne bougea. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, les chevaliers et la chose tous trois immobiles sur le par-terre de fleurs, la lune éclairant leur corps tendus par les effluves du danger. Camus sentait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'il se demanda si il n'allait pas sortir de sa cage thoracique, explosant ses côtes et déchirant sa chair pour venir s'écraser sur le sol. Cette peur, cette terreur qu'il ressentait, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. C'était la première fois qu'il en avait la nausée, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête pour s'enquérir de l'état de Milo, la moindre fibre musculaire pétrifiée.

Un temps passa. Deux temps. Trois temps.

Et l'impression de terreur disparue.

Camus sentit l'air se vider soudainement de ses poumons, et Milo s'effondra à côté de lui en toussant comme un forcené.

« Milo ! parvint-t'il enfin à balbutier se précipitant vers lui. Ça va ?

\- Plus ou moins… marmonna-t'il. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres, et vite. »

Milo acquiesça, et Camus l'aida à se relever. Les jambes encore tremblantes, ils s'élancèrent en direction du Palais du Grand Pope afin de prévenir les chevaliers de bronzes et retrouver les autres pour leur faire part de la situation. Camus essaya de les contacter par la télépathie, mais personne ne lui donna de réponse. Il se savait moins efficace que Mû, Shion ou encore Dohko, mais il aurait déjà dû avoir une réponse…

La chose, ou quoi-que-ce-soit qui s'était manifesté dans les jardins, les avait-elle trouvés ? Le chevalier du Verseau se sentit frisonner en imaginant Saga être tombé dessus. Aussi puissant était-il, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en se remémorant la peur qui les avait envahi à ce moment là. Ils étaient des chevaliers d'ors, ils s'étaient battus contre toutes les horreurs du monde, dans les cieux et dans les Enfers, contre des morts et des dieux, mais _jamais_ il n'avait perçu une telle terreur. Même face au Mur des Lamentations, même face aux Juges des Enfers ou Loki.

Et ce n'était pas normal.

« Putain de merde ! s'exclama Milo en s'arrêtant soudainement. Ils ne sont plus là ! »

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver dans le Palais du Grand Pope, et Camus grinça des dents en voyant l'absence des chevaliers de bronzes à l'intérieur de la pièce principale.

« Ils seraient partis à la recherche des autres ? » demanda le Scorpion après un instant d'hésitation.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que son ami n'y croyait pas non plus. Jamais les jeunes n'auraient osés abandonner la protection de leur déesse de cette manière. À moins qu'ils aient été appelé autre part, ils auraient dû se trouver ici.

Ce n'était pas bon.

« Allons-y, fit simplement Camus en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

\- Où ? siffla Milo. On ne sait même pas où sont les autres ? Tu sens leur cosmos toi ? »

Non, il ne le sentait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés.

« On ne peut pas rien faire, gronda le Verseau.

\- Et on ne peut pas foncer tête baisser. Essayons d'abord de contacter Shaka, c'est lui qui s'en sort le mieux en télékinésie des… chevaliers encore présents. »

_Des survivants_, songea Camus avec amertume et douleur. Toutefois, il ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils essayèrent donc tous les deux de le contacter, mais rien n'y faisait.

Pas de réponse.

Désespéré, ils essayèrent de faire appel à Dohko, Aïolia, Aioros… Même Hyoga et Shun. La perspective d'avoir perdu Saga, puis son disciple le frappa comme un poing dans l'estomac, et il dut inspirer lentement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. À côté de lui, Milo n'en menait pas large non plus, la mâchoire crispé et le visage figé en une grimace de colère et d'inquiétude.

« Je ne comprends pas… marmonna le Scorpion en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui était avec nous dans le jardin ? _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait_ ? »

Camus secoua la tête, hésitant un instant, puis répondit :

« Les Maisons. On trouvera peut-être… des indices.

\- Et sinon ? »

Il eut un silence, et les deux chevaliers se regardèrent.

« … Espérons qu'Athéna reviendra rapidement. »

Milo ne parut pas apprécier cette idée, mais il se contenta de claquer de la langue en signe de désapprobation. Mais il fallait être conscient : ils étaient, pour le moment, totalement impuissants contre cet ennemi qui se déplaçait dans l'ombre et qui émanait un cosmos pétrifiant. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer, c'était…

Camus ne savait même pas ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer.

Ils sortirent donc du Palais d'un pas rapide, tous leurs sens aux aguets, quand un craquement se fit entendre à leur droite. Le Verseau tourna la tête et prépara une attaque, désireux de bloquer l'intrus, mais il ne vit qu'un olivier planté dans un immense pot en pierre.

Rien.

« Il se moque de nous, marmonna Camus. On dirait un test ou… un jeu. »

Il s'attendit à ce que Milo lui réponde par une affirmation, ou une insulte – qu'importe – mais rien ne vint.

Et soudain, son absence de cosmos se fit ressentir. Il se retourna en un éclair, et il sentit son cœur s'écraser au fond de son estomac en se rendant compte que son ami avait tout bonnement _disparu_. Comme les autres. Comme Hyoga. Comme Saga.

Cette fois, ce fut une rage sans nom qui s'empara de lui, et Camus frappa un des piliers d'un coup de rage, le fracassant au passage. Il ne s'énervait pas facilement, mais la tension accumulée et le fait qu'il soit _seul_, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi il l'était, l'enrageait autant que ça le détruisait. Il se sentit chuter au sol, et ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de se calmer.

« Ce n'est pas… Milo ! Dohko ! Shaka ! finit-il par appeler; l'espoir ridicule de se faire entendre. Aioros ! »

Mais rien. Rien, si ce n'était une chouette hululant au loin. Il était définitivement seul.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Contacter Athéna ? Elle ne répondait pas. Dans un ultime essai, il lui fit parvenir un message urgent, quitte à utiliser l'entièreté de son cosmos pour que ce dernier traverse les mondes et lui parvienne. Une fois terminé, il essaya de se calmer et réfléchit le plus rapidement possible, se concentrant pour ne pas se faire submerger par ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, maintenant, alors qu'il était certainement le dernier chevalier… _présent_.

« Et si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ? » murmura-t'il pour lui-même le visage tourné vers l'immense lune qui étincelait dans le ciel.

Mais la lune ne répondit pas, elle non-plus. Durant quelques secondes, il s'imagina se réveiller en compagnie de Saga, dans sa Maison ou celle des Gémeaux, dans ses bras ou n'importe où avec lui. Il s'imagina revoir son sourire ou son visage sérieux lorsqu'ils faisaient une partie d'échec. Il le revoyait rire doucement, comme lorsqu'il le taquinait sur sa passion pour les livres ou sur sa « soit-disant froideur ». Il revoyait son regard, infiniment doux, qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il s'avançait vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Et soudainement, sa colère se transforma en haine, et Camus se promit de retrouver l'ensemble de ses camarades, même si il devait se battre contre l'Olympe tout entier pour ça.

« … »

Il se releva, lentement, et commença à méditer pour retrouver son calme. Il comptait tout mettre en œuvre pour les retrouver, qu'importe dans le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'idée d'aller faire un premier tour aux Enfers lui traversa l'esprit, et il vint à réfléchir sur comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir y entrer. Nombreux étaient les passages, mais ils n'étaient pas toujours aussi simple d'accès…

« … _Camus._ »

Camus sursauta, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'insinuant dans son esprit.

« Saga ? appela-t'il; son cœur battant la chamade.

\- … _Viens. _»

Et il sentit un cosmos émaner de plus bas, comme un chemin que l'on traçait pour lui. Sans même réfléchir, il se précipita à son encontre, traversant toutes les Maisons douloureusement vides une par une. Plus il s'avançait, plus le cosmos était fort, et c'est en arrivant dans la Maison du Cancer qu'il comprit qu'il émanait du troisième temple.

_Saga…_

Mais était-ce vraiment lui ? Ou était-ce un piège ? C'est pourquoi Camus s'arrêta soudainement pour réfléchir, troublé par toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Peut-être devrait-il se montrer plus prudent. Depuis le début, il avait l'impression que l'ennemi testait leurs nerfs – ou les siens ? – jouant avec eux comme de vulgaires poupées. Un test ? Ou de la pure torture ? Le souvenir de sa peur dans le jardin revint une seconde fois, et il inspira profondément avant de s'avancer doucement à la rencontre de la Maison des Gémeaux. Chaque pas qu'il faisait était emprunt d'une crainte de ne trouver qu'horreur et d'un espoir de voir un Saga survivant de cette attaque. Peut-être qu'il en saurait plus, peut-être allait-il pouvoir l'aider…

Tout simplement, peut-être était-il en vie.

Il arriva enfin dans la Maison plongée dans la pénombre, sans rien ne voir, sans rien n'entendre.

« Saga… ? » osa-t'il doucement non sans se préparer au pire.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Soudain, un lumière s'alluma à ses pieds et il lui fallut une demi-seconde pour se rendre compte que c'était une bougie. Les sourcils froncés, il vit une deuxième bougie s'allumer, puis une troisième, formant un chemin jusque dans une pièce que Camus n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Hésitant, il commença à suivre le chemin de lumière, quand il tomba dans une pièce entièrement sombre. Il avait cru reconnaître le salon, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

La lumière s'éclaira d'un seul coup, et Camus se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, une main devant les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Saga se tenait dans le salon, un léger sourire aux lèvres et devant une table de repas superbement décorée. De la riche porcelaine, des verres en cristal, une belle bouteille au centre de la table, un plat qui dégageait soudainement une terrible odeur alléchante… Camus eut l'impression d'être piégé dans une illusion. Ce n'était même pas son anniversaire !

« Tu… Stop, je sais que c'est une illusion, dit-il froidement après un moment. Tu as assez joué avec nous, prépare-toi à te battre sérieusement.

\- … Camus, soupira le « faux Saga », ce n'est pas une illusion.

\- Et comment je peux te croire ?

\- … parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire de couple ? »

Camus se figea un instant. Ils étaient… Non, ça ne marchait pas. C'était forcément une illusion, sinon Saga se serait rendu-compte de ce qu'il se passait autour ! Ou même… Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Et les autres ? s'emporta le Verseau. Ils ont disparus, ne pense pas pouvoir me tromper aussi facilement ! Cette illusion n'a aucun sens, montre-toi sous ta vraie forme ! Tu as assez joué comme ça.

\- Les autres, c'est moi.

\- … je te demande pardon ? »

Saga – était-ce réellement le vrai ? – eut soudainement l'air embarrassé. Il pinça ses lèvres, puis commença :

« Je les ai envoyé ailleurs pour que l'on soit tranquille. Je sais ce que tu vas dire : on avait une réunion, et ce n'est pas correct… Mais je ne pouvais pas fêter ça un autre jour. J'avais besoin de laisser le champ libre alors j'ai envoyé tout le monde dans une autre dimension, le temps de passer la soirée avec toi. »

Camus en tomba des nues. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas du tout dans le genre de Saga de laisser tomber une réunion en présence d'Athéna, et tout ça pour… leur anniversaire ?

« Non… murmura-t'il. Ça ne colle pas, Saga ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, surtout sachant qu'Athéna devait se montrer à cette réunion.

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment dire… hésita le Gémeau. J'ai peut-être créé le « petit problème » pour que la Déesse ne puisse pas venir à cette réunion.

\- Tu as fait _quoi _?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Athéna venait de faire irruption, entièrement vêtue de son armure et les sourcils froncés. À cette apparition, Saga plia le genou pour saluer sa déesse. Camus, lui, était incapable de bouger tant qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'absurdité de la situation. Si la déesse était présente dans la pièce… ça ne pouvait être une illusion.

« Camus, dit-elle doucement, j'ai entendu ton message et je suis venu le plus vite possible… Mais serais-je en train d'interrompre quelque-chose ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas », murmura-t'il.

Saga poussa un second soupir, avant de relever la tête, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Déesse Athéna, je suis à l'origine de cette incompréhension. Je crois que j'ai peut-être vu les choses… en trop grand.

\- Le message parlait de disparition… fit Athéna. Tu serais donc à l'origine de ces disparitions ?

\- J'ai effectivement fait le ménage afin de pouvoir passer une soirée en paix, en compagnie de Camus. Mais peut-être aurais-je dû m'y prendre autrement. »

Abasourdi. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Il était _abasourdi_. La Déesse, elle, dut se pincer les lèvres pour masquer le sourire qu'elle peinait à retenir. Elle passa une main sur son visage, les yeux pétillants et reprit d'une voix plus ou moins sérieuse :

« Si je comprends bien, cette histoire avec mon cher oncle Poséidon et un potentiel enfant n'était qu'une ruse pour m'éloigner, et ainsi faire disparaître les autres chevaliers pour que tu puisses profiter de la soirée ? déclara-t'elle calmement.

\- Eh bien, oui. Kanon m'a aidé pour Poséidon, vous m'en voyez désolé. Sincèrement.

\- Mais Saga… fit soudainement Camus. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? De la terreur que tu nous as fait ressentir ? »

Saga se mordit les lèvres, puis avec lenteur se releva pour s'approcher de son aimé.

« Je m'en rend compte oui… murmura-t'il. Mais je voulais simplement te faire plaisir, passer une soirée avec toi. »

Le Verseau cligna des yeux et, soudain, la pression disparue, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Fort heureusement, le Gémeau put l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire, pleurer, t'embrasser pour être encore en vie ou te plonger dans un cercueil de glace pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Je pense que je préférerai être embrassé », répondit-il très sérieusement.

Camus secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Tu me rends fou.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'y ait pas d'ennemis, je pense que tu peux rappeler les autres chevaliers ici… » sourit doucement Athéna.

Saga claqua sa langue contre son palais, pas vraiment décidé à rappeler ses confrères. Camus, lui, essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans ses émotions. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre que l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu durant cette soirée n'était dû qu'à une démonstration d'amour _maladroite_ de la part du Gémeau. Et aussi au fait qu'il semblait toujours avoir des difficultés à gérer les priorités et comprendre qu'_on ne faisait pas disparaître ses camarades sans prévenir tout en masquant son cosmos pour faire croire à sa disparition_.

Il y avait intérêt qu'il soit aux petits oignons avec lui pour les 3 prochains mois. Et il allait surtout devoir avoir une longue discussion avec lui.

« Ils sont bien là où ils sont, déclara Saga d'une voix neutre. Ils peuvent bien attendre toute la nuit.

\- Saga… » firent Camus et Athéna en même temps.

Le chevalier roula des yeux, et d'un signe de la main fit réapparaître les étranges failles qui avaient englouti leur camarade. Un à un, tous tombèrent sur le sol du salon, le visage encore figé par l'incompréhension et par la surprise. Si certains semblaient perdus, d'autres comme Shion ou encore Dohko affichait une mine particulièrement mécontente. Ce fut même le Grand Pope qui prit la parole en premier alors qu'il époussetait sa toge, ses points de vie froncés :

« Saga, quoi qu'il se soit passé, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication.

\- Bordel de merde Saga, fit soudainement Deathmask en s'approchant, je te jure que je vais te -

\- Allons allons, chevaliers, sourit Athéna. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de se battre…

\- Il nous a fait flipper toute la soirée, nous a fait combattre contre je-ne-sais-quelle putain de monstre venu d'on-ne-sait-où, et on devrait laisser couler ?

\- Vous saviez que c'était Saga ? s'étonna Camus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une fois dans sa… dimension, oui on a compris, soupira Mû. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne s'est pas inquiété. »

Saga leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un semblant de soupir, et le Verseau secoua la tête. Il ne semblait pas comprendre l'enjeu de la situation, ni ce qu'il avait pu provoquer. C'est pourquoi, avant que Deathmask ne l'attaque ou qu'Aphrodite lui lance une rose, il posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

« Saga, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on a réellement cru à une attaque de grande ampleur. Surtout avec la méthode que tu as employée. Pourquoi les faire disparaître un à un, d'ailleurs ?

\- Vous êtes des chevaliers d'or, expliqua-t'il. Je ne pouvais pas vous envoyer dans une autre dimension hospitalière tous en même temps, je ne suis pas un dieu.

\- Ça on l'avait remarqué, marmonna Milo; de très mauvaise humeur. Et où sont les chevaliers de bronzes ?

\- Je les ai rappelé hors du Sanctuaire, je n'avais pas envie de les confronter immédiatement… expliqua Saga. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas non plus vous envoyer dans n'importe quel ordre, au risque de me faire prendre par les plus sensibles d'entre vous… C'est pourquoi j'ai d'abord éloigné Shion et Mû, puis Shaka, et ensuite le reste. Surtout que Shion avait compris que je préparais quelque-chose.

\- Et j'aimerais que tu ne recommences pas, grinça le Grand Pope. Et d'ailleurs, c'était en quel honneur ce… grand nettoyage ?

\- Une soirée romantique, répondit Athéna avec amusement. Dans le calme…et sans éléments perturbateurs. »

Et tous les chevaliers d'or poussèrent des soupirs et grondements désabusés, l'insultèrent ou encore passèrent une main sur leur visage, à la fois soulagés et agacés. Camus, lui, sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de vacances pendant un certain temps. Ils étaient tous bien trop stressés pour pouvoir revivre quelque-chose du même genre dans les mois qui allaient suivre.

« Il n'empêche, grommela Aphrodite, envoyer ta bestiole terrorisante juste avant de nous balancer dans ta dimension n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Une bestiole ? s'étonna Saga. Je n'ai rien envoyé du tout. »

Alors que la surprise s'afficha sur le visage du Poisson, un bruit de course se fit entendre et une pluie de météore de Pégase manqua de frapper Saga de justesse. Seiya fit son apparition, le visage baigné de larmes et une grimace de fureur plaqué sur sa face. Le chevalier de bronze recommença son assaut, que le Gémeau esquiva avec une facilité impressionnante. Surpris, seul Aioros parvint à empêcher Seiya de foncer de nouveau sur le chevalier d'or en l'attrapant par la taille.

« Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait Saga ! explosa-t'il pleurant à chaude larme. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?!

\- Fait quoi ? demanda Saga déstabilisé. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que -

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué Jabu ?! »

Un silence passa, alors que personne ne parvenait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Athéna fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à parler quand Saga l'interrompit, perdu :

« Je n'ai tué personne, déclara-t'il. Et encore moins ce chevalier de bronze.

\- Alors comment tu peux expliquer ça ? »

Ikki venait d'arriver, suivit de Hyoga, Shiryu et Shun, le visage sombre et les larmes aux yeux. Dans les bras du phénix se tenait le corps de Jabu, sa tête finement détachée de son corps posée sur son ventre, le visage tourné de façon ce qu'on ne puisse pas le voir. La vue du cadavre frappa Camus, qui fut incapable de réagir. Ascenseur émotionnel, il sentit une pierre chuter dans son estomac alors que Saga avait raffermi sa prise sur son épaule. Il pouvait clairement sentir sa détresse à la vue de Jabu, c'est pourquoi le Verseau posa une main sur sa nuque pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Je ne l'ai pas tué, murmura Saga sous le choc.

\- Alors qui ? siffla Shun.

\- Certainement pas Saga, gronda de nouveau Camus.

\- Et donc… réfléchit Deathmask la mine sombre. Puisqu'il est ridicule que Saga ait tué un simple chevalier de bronze… Qui l'a fait ? »

Soudain, un vent glacial s'immisça dans le salon, faisant trembler l'ensemble des chevaliers, et tous se figèrent alors qu'un cosmos que Camus ne reconnaissait que trop bien fit son apparition, les paralysant tous de terreurs. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, l'ensemble des chevaliers furent pétrifiés d'horreur, incapable de se mouvoir même si leur instinct leur hurlait de bouger, leurs muscles figés comme du marbre.

Un pas, deux pas, et Camus sentit son cœur se soulever et son estomac se retourner.

Un coup.

Un silence.

Dehors, la pleine lune à son acmé éclairait l'ensemble du Sanctuaire de sa pâle lumière.

.

Fin

* * *

_Dernier blabla:_

_... _

_Et sur ce, à la prochaine!_


End file.
